gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Makewpa
| Pochodzenie = | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = Piwne | Kolor włosów = Brak | Kolor skóry = Szarozielonawa | Broń = | Ranga = * * Komisarz do Spraw Wewnętrznych-elekt | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = * * ** Biuro Grewpshy | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = republika }} | Początek 2 = 18 ABY | Koniec 2 = 21 ABY | Organizacja 2 = | Poprzednik 2 = | Następca 2 = }} Makewpa był , który panował na od 18 ABY do 21 ABY, kiedy zrzekł się tronu, by zastąpić Lanevera Villechama jako Komisarz do Spraw Wewnętrznych w biurze Grewpshy. Stanowiska jednak nie objął, gdyż zginął w gabinecie podczas ataku Mniejszości Galaktycznej na w 22 ABY. Biografia Wczesne życie i kadencja króla Makewpa przyszedł na świat w rodzinie, by w 18 BBY stać się królem planety. W 21 ABY na negocjacje z królem umówiona była Kanclerz Grewpsha, która jeszcze jakiś czas wcześniej zaproponowała stanowisko Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych w swoim biurze w miejsce coraz bardziej zawodzącego Lanevera Villechama, jednak ostatecznie w czasie podróży na planetę statkiem Skawa dostała wiadomość o problemach negocjacyjnych Lanevera Villechama przebywającego na . Polityk niezwłocznie nakazała udać się na tamten świat i poleciła skontaktowanie się z Makewpą i poinformowanie go o nagłej zmianie planów. Rezygnacja z tronu Jeszcze w 21 ABY Grewpsha obiecała Makewpie stanowisko Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych w miejsce Lanevera Villechama. W efekcie mężczyzna zrzekł się tronu, a w 22 ABY z kolei oboje toczyli już rozmowy w prywatnym biurze kanclerz na Hosnian Prime. Kiedy przywódczyni Nowej Republiki siedziała przy swoim szklanym burku z założonymi rękami, a dawny monarcha fruwał po jej prawej stronie, do pomieszczenia wparował sam Lanever Villecham. Tarsunt zaczął przekonywać ją, aby go nie zwalniała, gdyż w swoim mniemaniu bardzo wiele znaczył dla Nowej Republiki. Kobieta odparła jedynie, że Jego Wysokość Makewpa miał już zagwarantowane stanowisko, w następnej kolejności wskazując na fruwającego po jej prawej stronie dawnego monarchę. Lanever Villecham rzucił wtedy argumentum ad personam, posuwając się nawet do rasistowskich komentarzy w stronę Makewpy, i nazywał go latającym robakiem. Parokrotnie uderzył też swoją laską w podłogę. Znając nieugiętość swojego rozmówcy, Grewpsha nie skomentowała ani też nie skrytykowała jego nagannego zachowania, czego nie zrobił także sam Toydarianin, który milcząc, zachowywał spokój. Kanclerz dodała tylko, że ta zamiana była planowana już od dawna i że gdyby nie fakt niepowodzenia misji na Naboo, nastąpiłaby jeszcze wcześniej. Lanever Villecham dał wtedy znać kanclerz, że jest niezadowolony z jej decyzji, i chwycił swoją drewnianą laskę oburącz przed sobą, opierając się o nią następnie. Ostateczne negocjacje i śmierć Chwilę później komisarz oskarżył Grewpshę o to, że rekrutowała nowego komisarza za jego plecami, nazywając to zachowanie niczym innym jak nonsens. Kanclerz wstała wtedy i podeszła do znajdującej się za biurkiem szyby, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do Tarsunta, który od razu zrobił brzydką minę w kierunku Makewpy. Poprosił wtedy kobietę, by dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę, a wtedy, jeżeli mu ją da, wszystko odkręci. Ta jednak była nieugięta i odwracając się z powrotem do mężczyzny, oznajmiła, że nie ma już co odkręcać, gdyż Jego Wysokość Makewpa po trzech latach rządzenia zrzekł się tronu tylko po to, by godnie go zastąpić. Sam Toydarianin z kolei cały czas wyglądał dość obojętnie, nawet pomimo tego, że senator Villecham patrzył na niego spode łba nieustannie, jak gdyby uznał go za swojego arcywroga. Na koniec kanclerz stwierdziła, że nie widzi możliwości dania mu kolejnej szansy, przywołując fakt, że Mniejszość Galaktyczna nadal sprawowała władzę nad Naboo. Wtem rozległ się niespodziewany strzał niczym z blastera. W konsekwencji Grewpsha ponownie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć przez szybę, i jej oczom ukazał się dymiący budynek, który jeszcze niedawno stanowił bazę basenu publicznego. Zobaczywszy minę kanclerz, Lanever Villecham stwierdził, że coś musi być na rzeczy, gdyż nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz Hosnian Prime został zaatakowany. Grewpsha zaś otworzyła oczy szerzej niż zwykle i stwierdziła, że zaiste, aby następnie po usłyszeniu drugiego strzału sięgnąć po swój komunikator, który miała przyczepiony do lewej strony pasa, i przywołać wiceadmirał Holdo. Kiedy jednak zwróciła się do niej stopniem , komisarz poprawił ją. Ta jednak, ignorując uwagi Tarsunta, poprosiła różowowłosą oficer o poinformowanie Rady Militarnej o ataku na miasto i o przeprowadzenie ewakuacji senatorów. Kiedy miasto zostało ostrzelane już cztery razy, nastał piąty raz, tym razem skierowany w gabinet kanclerz. Który lufa wypaliła, Villecham niespodziewanie odepchnął ją na wystarczającą odległość. Kobieta ocknęła się po chwili i zobaczyła komisarza po swojej lewej stronie; oboje mieli osmolone twarze. Toydarianin z kolei nie miał tyle szczęścia i usmażył się, niczym Abej po spotkaniu z Offem. Kiedy do kanclerz dotarł ten szczegół, powiedziała Villechamowi, że cofa wszystko, co powiedziała wcześniej, i że ostatecznie uważa, że jest on bardzo pożyteczny. Osobowość Makewpa był osobą spokojną i opanowaną. Nie przejmował się rasistowskimi komentarzami w swoją stronę. Był też gotowy zrzec się tronu, by dalej służyć bezpośrednio Nowej Republice. Wygląd zewnętrzny Spojówki Makewpy były w kolorze żółtym, podczas gdy same źrenice – w czarnym. Jak każdy Toydarianin, Makewpa miał parę skrzydeł na plecach i trąbkę w miejscu nosa. Lanever Villecham wykorzystał ten fakt w 22 BBY, nazywając go robakiem i sięgając tym samym po rasistowski komentarz. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Makewpa został stworzony jako bohater epizodyczny opowiadań pod tytułem Ku ciemności, publikowanych przez w 2019 roku i wchodzących w skład serii Twin Story. Imię postaci wzorowane jest na osobie króla Makutty, stworzonej przez w 2015 roku. Co ciekawe, Makewpa nie wypowiedział ani jednej kwestii w serii opowiadań. Pojawienia * * Kategoria:Lojaliści państw monarchicznych Kategoria:Toydarianie Kategoria:Politycy Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci en:Makewpa